dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Strategy Vol. 2
Overview :"An ancient pawn's book that reveals how chimera are vulnerable to silencing." Teaches pawns to Silence a Chimera's goat head. May impart one Bestiary star for Chimeras and Gorechimeras if any pawn lacked such knowledge. Walkthrough : There are numerous pitfalls in The Bluemoon Tower, mostly into the Brine, but some onto hard rocks. The scroll is located in an extremely hard to reach place on the upper walls of The Bluemoon Tower. Jumps The chest can be reached by a number of methods including Levitate, Sky Rapture, Sunflare, Double Vault, in combination with Running jumps. Running_jump,_sky_rapture,_bluemoon_tower.gif|Running jumps with Sky Rapture - only the first two jumps need a running start. This is an easy way to obtain the prize, the only hazard is overshooting on the first jump. (Note that Sky Dance does not travel as far in the air.) Running_jump,_sunflare,_bluemoon_tower.gif|Running jumps, with Double Vault, followed by Sunflare makes the journey quite easy Running_jump,_levitate,_bluemoon_tower.gif|Reaching the chest using running jumps and levitate Running_jump,_double_vault,_bluemoon_tower.gif|It is possible to reach the chest using only running jumps and Double Vaults. Very light encumbrance will be needed. Aim for the left part of the wall on the final jump and mash jump to scramble up (difficult) bluemoon tower chest levitate.gif|Reaching the chest using vault and levitate (difficult) Harpy ride If the Arisen lacks any of those skills then another viable option is to grab a Snow Harpy, steer it above the platform on which the chest is located, and drop down to that platform. Harpy_ride_bluemoon_tower_1.gif|Flying a harpy to the upper walls takes one halfway to the 'Chimera Strategy' chest, as well as allowing further flight across to the upper circle, bypassing locked doors. Harpy_ride_to_chest_bluemoon_tower.gif|The route to the chest can be complete by harpy too. Careful! From the upper walls the drop is dangerous, and difficult to judge too. Alternative walkthrough In this walkthrough Levitate can be substituted for Sunflare. D6 Looking Back3.jpg|Looking back towards the starting stairs from the chest itself D6 Looking Back2 ann.jpg|An alternative route is to jump from the platform on the far side of the door - however this location is not accessible until after Griffin's Bane - this route is neither harder nor easier - the other steps are identical. File:D1 Levitate 2.jpg|(#2) The jump from the platform accessed through the door (This first leap can be taken either from the top of the last flight of the straight stairs, or from the platform after these steps, after passing through the door opened during the quest Griffin's Bane.) In almost all cases a running jump will be needed File:D2 Sunflare1 3.jpg|(#3) Another running jump will be required here. File:D3 Small Jump.jpg|(#4) This small jump is easy. Simply jumping to the wall will result in grabbing on, and one can pull oneself up File:D4 Sunflare2 2.jpg|(#5) The last jump will almost certainly required a running jump again. It is made easier with a skill like Sunflare of Levitation. With Double Vault aim for the ride of the landing stone, and hope to scramble up. Related Items *Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 *Chimera Tactics *Badge of Vows 97. If the Arisen has the Notice Board quest for Badge of Vows 97, it can be completed along with finding this scroll. Notes *Of the methods give all are fairly easy with the exception of that using only Double Vault. **High encumbrance can make some of the jumps difficult or impossible to complete. **The last jump can be quite difficult, but is trivial with Sky Rapture. **Sunflare can be further extended with Reset - allowing a second jump - this should not be necessary here. *If the option to use this item is greyed out, it means that all Pawns in the Arisen's party already know the information contained in the scroll. File:Dragons Dogma - Chimera Vol. 2 jump|Demonstration of the last jump done using only a run and double vault in a professional way Category:Enemy Strategy Scrolls